


I Can Be Crueler

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dark Jareth, F/M, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a grade A asshole, he's awful, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: Years after Sarah Williams escapes the Labyrinth with her brother, she is shocked to find that Jareth had come to take her back, claiming that she not only belonged to the Labyrinth itself, but him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm on the search for a beta reader. I haven't found one yet, so if anybody would be interested then please leave a comment or send a message on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment for any requests on here or on my blogs on tumblr ~  
> https://euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> http://the-goblin-babe.tumblr.com/ (Labyrinth blog)

Sarah sat on the small stool in front of the vanity, clouded green eyes staring ahead at the woman she didn't recognize anymore. Her small hands gripped the white dress she was in, fingers clenching and releasing the soft fabric as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself: This wasn't the Labyrinth she had come to know before when she was of the ripe age of fifteen. It was hell.

She found it funny in a sort of ironic way that the place she had thought she conquered, never to worry about again, until he had come to take her back, claiming that she was apart of the labyrinth as every single brick making up the walls had. She was prisoner to her own victory, and it was all because of him. He knew the outcomes beforehand. He knew that if he left her the silly little book that she would know the right words to say when the time came. He knew that either way, whether she finished the labyrinth to retrieve her brother or ended up lost in the labyrinth, he would reign supreme. 

A shiver ran through Sarah's back as she thought over it all, disappointed that she didn't see it coming until it was too late. That she had just ignored the signs while she lived her life aboveground acting ignorant to even the most obvious of them. The owl's feather left on her bed, the crystal ball set by her front door, and lastly when she glanced up to see that her clock on the wall read thirteen hours instead of twelve.

And of course it all led to Sarah's window slamming open in the middle of night, similar to how it had years ago, revealing the Goblin King in all of his glory to tell her that she was to not only to return to the underground, but become his bride. 

The clicking from the only door to the room brought Sarah out of her visions of despair as the key was inserted, unlocking the door. Sarah immediately tensed up, staring into the mirror, not daring to glance at the figure behind her. Boot heels echoed from the stone floors, their owner sneering down at the woman seeing her terrified reflection in the mirror. 

"Really Sarah, frowning will only cause you to have wrinkles." He moved closer to her, leaning down, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck, causing her to shudder."And I wouldn't want that darling face of yours to lose it's appeal so soon." 

Sarah couldn't help it, and in retrospect she found herself thinking it was foolish of her to do so. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning away from him,"It's a shame really, seeing as your own face lost it's appeal years ago when I realized how you truly were."

Jareth's body went rigid hearing her snarky tone, forcefully grabbing her forearm, pulling her to her feet before leaning down, nose to nose with Sarah. "I am your king," he grabbed her left hand showing a diamond ring newly placed on her finger," and husband, and I expect to be treated with respect." 

Sarah glared up at him before spitting up at his face, feeling all of her frustration from the past few weeks boil up, meeting her breaking point today when she was forced down the aisle in the same white dress she had worn all those years ago in her dream. "Respect is earned, Jareth. And frankly you've done nothing to convince me that I should ever give any to the likes of you." 

The sound of leather striking skin rung out through the room, sending Sarah to fall onto the ground, landing on her bottom, her hand instinctively moving up to clutch her reddened cheek. "Listen carefully you little beast: I brought you here with the intention to give you a better life than you had before. To finally give you the dreams that you had rejected once. So don't take it lightly when I tell you that I also have the power to make your life here hell as long as you don't obey and respect me. You might be cruel, but I can be crueler." 

Sarah's hair which had previously been set perfectly as a replica from the vision from the ballroom years ago had fallen, loose strands hanging over her face as she glared up at him, her emerald eyes just daring him to come closer to see what she was capable of. 

The pair held tense eye contact for a moment before Jareth rolled his eyes, his lips drawn tightly,"Fine. It seems as though I'll have to just give you a demonstration of your life if you continue to defy me." 

Before Sarah could even comprehend what was happening, Jareth wrapped his long lithe fingers around her forearm, his free hand gripping her hair at the base of her skull. He pulled her to her feet before throwing her towards the large four poster bed, making her stumble over her feet before she fell over it landing on her front.

She sucked in air, breathless before moving her hands beneath her to push herself up, until a strong hand on the small of her back held her there, stopping her. "The offer is still up, dearest. All I ask is that you fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." He had leaned over her, breath tickling her ear along with something rather suspicious grinding against her ass.

Sarah rolled her eyes, hissing through her teeth,"Like hell I will!" She squirmed beneath him, twisting her body, rolling over onto her back before kicking up, heeled shoe contacting with his stomach. She didn't wait a second before sprinting away as he wheezed out, her sights set for the door before a large mass of leather, feather and glitter tackled her to the ground. Her head bounced off of the stone floor and she groaned, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from the impact.

Jareth growled down at the defiant woman, fingers digging harshly into her sides. "You'll regret this, precious." He got up and wrapped his hands around her ankles, dragging her towards the bed, ignoring her screams of protests and threats. He sat down, pulling her struggling body into his lap before holding the small of her back, his free hand grabbing the hem of her dress, hiking it up to show her bottom adorned in lacy white panties. 

Sarah froze beneath him, feeling his hand reach up and grope her ass before she whimpered out, feeling truly scared,"Please, don't do this Jareth."

The powerful fae smirked down at her, revelling in her sudden fear, a bit relieved to not have to dodge her swings before squeezing her ass rather roughly."Don't do what, dearest?"

Sarah trembled, face turning a bright red before she let out in a small voice," I've never done this before. I-I'm still a virgin." 

To her surprise she wasn't met with his condescending voice, instead more of a soft and firm tone."Sweetheart, I already knew that and I don't have any intentions of doing that yet so don't you worry your little head over it." 

Sarah sighed out in relief, her shoulders sagging before she stopped, feeling his hand grope her ass once again,"J-Jareth what are you-"

Jareth interpreted her before cooing,"Well, first I was planning on punishing you for your actions so far." He paused before he leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear, adding,"And after that I'll show you how much you'll enjoy your nights with the Goblin King." 

Sarah opened her mouth wide to scream insults at him, but before she could Jareth raised his hand before slapping her bottom, the leather glove stinging her skin. "LET OFF YOU ASS!!!" The hand came down once more, striking her, making her yell out in both pain and humiliation.

Jareth continued to lean over her as he spanked her, hand striking down every time she moved or made a sound. "Tsk, tsk precious... I hate to say it, but I really expected you to be better than this..." The spankings stopped and the hand that had inflicted the damage gently ran over her ass, now splotched with red marks resembling his hand print. "If you would've just complied and listened to me we wouldn't have had to do this: in fact, I could have already been showing you the wonders of sexual pleasure~" 

Sarah stayed silent, not trusting what her mouth would say as her bottom still stung, reminding her what he could do if she upset him. She shifted slightly in his lap, her stomach brushing over something firm, prodding into her middle, making her freeze up in horror. 

Jareth's lips turned upwards in a smirk, beaming down at his accomplishment of making her comply, going against her resilient nature. "My my my... Do my eyes deceive me, or have I really tamed the shrew?" 

Sarah despite her efforts to stay still and compliant rolled her eyes at the fae. Jareth caught the gesture to her dismay, but to her surprise he didn't strike her again because he had her where he had wanted her for what felt like forever: lying on his lap with her ass pointed up for him to discipline her for the years of torment he had gone through his life with her gone. Jareth let out a small laugh and shook his head," Seems as though I haven't completely, but it's still a work in progress."

Sarah still didn't dare respond, her mind racing as she thought of a possible way out of the rather uncomfortable situation, leaving her lying in the lap of the Goblin King, his gloved hand still rested on her ass as his erect cock dug into her stomach, twitching at every miniscule movement she made. 

She squirmed a bit, trying to ignore the obvious excitement from Jareth before stopping, feeling something wet? She glanced up at him, eyebrow raised before he chuckled, moving his that rested on the small of her back up, petting her hair. “I’d think it’s quite obvious seeing as I’m rather excited at the moment.” Sarah’s stomach dropped when it finally hit her: it was precum. 

Jareth's smile faded away and he sighed. watching her green eyes frantically glance towards the door then back to the window. "I really hope you're not thinking about leaving, my lovely bride." Sarah cringed at him saying this, not caring if Jareth noticed or not. He did, but he decided to continue on, hand gently gliding down towards her entrance. "We're not even to my favorite part."

A sharp intake of breath left Sarah as he swiftly slid her panties down and plunged a leather covered finger into her entrance, moving in and out with no mercy to her pleas. Her walls clenched around the intruding finger, absolutely appalled with what was happening, “P-Please stop Jareth!!!”

A loud rumble coursed through his chest, vibrating against her and she winced at his laughing,"Shh Precious. Just let go. It'll get better." His free hand stroked her back in what he tried to be a hint of soothing affection, the finger pumping in and out of her all while speeding up. 

Sarah squirmed on his lap, tears beginning to stream down her face, body quaking with each sob as he continued. She soon found out to her dismay that his hand was unrelenting as it added another finger, her nether regions beginning to become slick. The thought of him doing this to her, making her react in such a way make her sob even harder, stomach starting to churn knowing that her body was now going against her mind.

Jareth smirked down at the young woman, watching as she slowly became undone just from his touch. He continued on his relentless attack on her now soaked pussy, feeling her walls clench around his fingers as her sobs disappeared, sounding more like pleasured moans. “See dearest: I told you that it would get better.”

Sarah just glared down at the stone floor, deciding to not even give the proud fae the satisfaction of her protests. Jareth sighed, fingers finally removing themselves from her slick cunt, fingertips lingering over her lips, making her shiver. He smirks down at the sight, watching as she trembled on his lap before he used the hand he had on her back, grabbing her chin before tilting her head up only to see him sucking the juices off of each finger one at a time. 

Sarah felt her cheeks immediately redden and she tried to move her head to look away but his grip was tight, making her watch as he sucked every leather covered finger clean. Jareth chuckled quietly seeing the young woman’s face look up at him in a mix of both humiliation and what he dared call lust. “I must admit that you taste exquisite, Precious.” His now clean hand slowly came down, Sarah’s eyes watching it warily as it rested on her back. “Now that you’re ready, it’s time for the real fun.”

Before Sarah could comprehend what was happening, Jareth had put both hands on her waist, quickly picking her up before hastily setting her down onto the bed, not wanting to chance her kicking out at him. Her screams were muffled by the blankets in her face and she thrashed violently before he raised his hand, spanking her again. “Do we really need to have a repeat of your punishment?” Jareth was only answered with whimpers coming from her and her body stopped moving completely except for the heaving of her chest. “No?” She slowly shook her head and the fae smirked, rubbing her ass affectionately. “Good.” 

His hands moved to the top of her dress, and to her dismay she found that his fingers unlaced it with ease. They moved up, sliding her arms from the silky sleeves before pulling the dress down, his mismatched eyes hungrily taking in all of her perfect smooth skin, free of any faults. 

“I must say that I’ve wanted this for quite a while now.” The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk as he began to work on his pants, bringing them down to release his hard cock from it’s restraints. He groaned out from the newly found freedom, looking down at Sarah with a lust filled gaze. “And I am pleased to say that I know it’ll be enjoyable for the both of us.”

Sarah’s body tensed up, whimpers leaving her lips once she felt the tip of his hardened dick lightly brush against her. She didn’t want this. Jareth smirked, holding his length in his hand, moving it up and down on her wet cunt, letting their juices mix together. His lithe body shivered in anticipation and he grabbed her hips roughly, lining the head of his cock up with her entrance before thrusting in.

Only a few inches of him went inside of her and Jareth hissed through his teeth, groaning out feeling her walls tighten around him in effort to prevent him from entering her. “God dammit….” He pulled his hips back an inch before pressing in even more, leaving Sarah to moan out in pain. “Shh….” He moved a hand up to pet her hair in what he thought was in an affectionate manner, leaving Sarah to feel even more degraded. “You’re fine Precious. I’m here.” 

Sarah choked on a sob, shaking her head as she felt him begin to move even farther in her. It wasn’t fair. She wasn’t supposed to be here anymore. She should’ve been told that either way she couldn’t win. “Please J-Jareth. Get off of m-me!” 

Jareth let out a long sigh as he gazed down at the squirming girl beneath him, his hand leaving her hair to grab the back of her neck. She froze at the touch, feeling petrified as she stopped resisting. She winced feeling his dick move even farther into her, feeling him stop once he had completely hilted. 

“Sarah,” she cringed hearing how her name rolled off of his tongue, noticing the obvious excitement in his voice, “I know we got off to a rather-” He paused, unsure of how to describe the particular meeting, “difficult start, but I promise that if you would just listen and submit to me then I know you’ll enjoy it here.”

Sarah’s stomach churned hearing this, particularly at the choice of word he had used. Submit. How could she ever submit to such a pompous bastard who set up everything to ensure that she would fail, falling into his grasp only to be laid naked on his bed and raped? 

She shook her head, hands grasping the bedsheets tightly, “No.” She turned her head to look up at him, green eyes bright and shining from the fallen tears. “I. Hate. You.” Every word from her mouth was annunciated clearly, each one slicing through him like a knife. 

Jareth’s lips pursed, and he stared down at her, the both of them keeping the intense eye contact. He watched as she became even more unsure, glancing away before he snapped, “Fine.” He pulled his hips back far, to the point where Sarah felt her hopes rise thinking that he was just going to pull out before they were crushed by him forcing his girthy cock back into her, making her cry out. 

His hips slammed against hers, the grip on the back of her neck tightening as he kept going, glaring down at her, ignoring her screams of protests. “I’ll make a loyal wife and queen of you, Sarah.” 

Jareth snapped his hips upwards, rocking Sarah back and forth on the king's bed. Sarah felt her cheeks grow warm, the sound of the bed creaking mixed in with Jareth’s groans and the sound of wet slapping filling the room.

He snarled out at the young woman, muttering under his breath, “little beast. I’ll show you who’s really in control here.” His fingers clenched over her neck and she felt her head become fuzzy and disoriented as he jerked his girth in and out of her resisting walls, feeling his hips hit her bare ass each and every time he hilted. 

Jareth’s cool, mismatched eyes studied her resilient form slowly give in, not moving away from him at all. The corners of his thin lips curled up cruelly and he let go of her neck, hand quickly moving down to the fat of her hips. She cried out as his fingers dug into her skin, no doubt leaving small indentions as his assault on her wet cunt continued.

His hand slowly released her hip, looking down at all of the small red marks left by his fingernails before the tips of his fingers slowly moved down, making Sarah’s body shudder out as it moved to her front, teasing her hip bone before moving even closer to the crease in between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his fingers find what they had been looking for: her clit. 

“S-Stop it Jareth!!!” She squirmed beneath him, face increasingly getting redder and redder as the pad of his finger began to rub against the nub, causing her body to shake, small mewls leaving her lips.

Jareth grinned down at her smugly, watching as his skilled hands basically made her melt like butter, any and all thoughts of her fighting back leaving her mind as it was clouded with lust and the pure feeling of pleasure. 

“Shhhh…. That’s it Sarah…” He cooed almost affectionately to the girl, leaning down so his chest was pressed against her bare back, “Just keep giving into your dreams…”

A choked sob came from Sarah, confused that her body could be feeling this great while such a lowlife scum that she was now married to, was defiling her. She felt his hips increase in speed along with the fingers on her clit, picking up the pace. It soon hit her like a freight train, realizing that he was not only getting close to cumming, but her too.

Jareth panted out, rubbing her clit frantically, his hips bucking into hers as he felt her walls tighten around his dick. He pulls his chest up a bit before he glanced down, watching as Sarah’s back arched deliciously beneath him. He listened intently, finding that the few accidental moans that managed to slip out from her sounded like heaven to his ears knowing that he made his little champion of his labyrinth cry out in pleasure beneath him. 

Tears pool in Sarah’s emerald eyes as she feels her middle tighten into a tight coil, each hard thrust added with the stimulation in her clit finally throwing her over the edge, making her scream out painfully from her now sore and hoarse throat. 

Jareth lets out a loud groan, his hips filling her up with each thrust, the sensation of her walls clenching around him so tightly before fluttering as he rode out her orgasm finally making him yell out. His hands latch onto her tightly as he feels the underside of his cock twitch, shooting his cum inside of her. He groans out, continuing a few sloppy thrusts before he collapses over her, unsheathing himself with a loud lewd wet popping sound. He pants out, pulling the now shaken girl towards him, holding her close as she tried her best to ignore the large wet spot that was quickly accumulating beneath them.  
Jareth sighed, pleased with the much needed sexual activity, planning in his head to make sure that this would be a nightly event, that is, if poor little Sarah could walk, let alone move the next day. He propped himself up, resting on his arm as mismatched eyes looked over her, noting how her hair stuck to her neck, skin slick from the both of their sweat. They roamed up to her face, gazing upon her as her eyes closed, from fear, disgrace, or simply fatigue, he didn’t know. He raised his hand up to her face, thumb gently rubbing her cheek before he laid down, holding her body close to his before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
